Pure Bliss
by Yoshizawa Ayumu
Summary: Oneshot of SanosukexOC. ENJOYYYY :))


Hello :)) I'm back with a oneshot of Harada Sanosuke *squeals*  
'Kay so just want to inform my readers of ''Before It's Too Late'' that I'll update it at the end of this month as I have upcoming tests.

SORRYYYYYY! T^T I don't want to have tests either :((

Anyways,Thank you all for taking the poll :))

I'll try my best,soooo GAMBATTE! ^_^

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY****OC.**

* * *

''Oi Sano-kun! What's up with that gloomy face? Doesn't suit you at all..'' Juuri raised a perfectly arched eyebrow daintily as they led the patrolling group along the streets of Kyoto,ensuring safety and no appearance of those Choshuu dogs lurking around the alleys,causing trouble.

The handsome redhead,his face now scarred with a frown, heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head lower.

''You won't understand Ju-chan...It's so complicated...''

''Is it some love problems for Chizuru-chan? If you want...I can try to help you.'' She commented lightly,though her gray eyes betrayed her,showing otherwise.

_'Might as well let the man I love seek happiness with the girl he loves. That's happiness for me too,right?' _

''It's...something like that.. T-this girl..she doesn't understand my feelings for her no matter how I express it out towards her. She can be really dense at times...''

_'Like how you are so dense towards my feelings for you...' _

''I wonder who is this unlucky girl that has to suffer your overly compassionate love. Well you have to tell me what she's like so I can guide you in.''

_'No...I don't want to help! It hurts to much!'_ Her heart throbbing painfully every time she took a step forward.

''Well...She can violent,weird,crazy and childish at times. But when she's alone with someone,she can be very caring,kind,supporting and encouraging. Not to mention,she can really be a pain in the ass when she kicks my butt.. But under that tough exterior of hers,hid a gentle and weak side of her,which makes me want to protect her all the more.''

_'Those golden eyes of his looks so far away... He must be really happy when with that girl...'_

''She must really fun and nice to be with then. For once I'm happy with your tastes in girls,unlike those women from Shimabara.'' Juuri teased,covering up those unforgivable tears just sitting at the edge of her eyelids.

''Well? What do you think I should do?'' Harada asked anxiously,fidgeting his fingers.

''Hmm...Go all out to her truthfully. Girls probably like romantic stuff so you should but a bouquet of flowers and meet her under the moonlight and confess to her. She might probably fall for it.''

_'She must be special.. I really want to meet her and tell her how much I envy her..'_

''That's it! How could I have not thought of it!? Thanks a lot Ju-chan!'' His face brightened up in a happy glow as he snapped his fingers excitedly.

''The honor's mine. Now can we please concentrate on our duty? I'm not gonna get my head chewed off by Toshi-chan for not doing my duties properly.'' The girl focused her eyes straight ahead,clearing all thoughts that would distract her.

_'It's alright.. I don't mind just being his comrade,his friend so long as I can be with him by his side. It really doesn't matter..'_

''Umm say Ju-chan,why don't we practice my confession tonight? I'm rather scared and want to be perfectly prepared for it.''

Their eyes locked into one another,golden and gray staring at each other.

''Sure,I guess.. Since I have no night duty today. I don't think Ha-chan would mind.'' Juuri turned away,avoiding his eyes that might lock into those glassy gray eyes of hers.

''Yea..I don't suppose he will.''

_'Is it me? Or am I imagining that his voice has turned steely at the mention of Hajime? Ahh why am I even concerned over that? Not as if he would really bother about it.'_

''I'm going to get a bouquet of flowers now. You okay leading them alone?''

''Mmhm.. I can manage.''

_'That's true...I can manage everything but.. I can't manage those irresponsible feelings for you...'_

''If only...'' she muttered under her breath,not knowing that her suitor was staring at her every movement.

* * *

''C'mon Ju-chan! I have to get ready and practice!'' Harada pulled the sleeping girl from her warm futon while nagging impatiently.

''Just a while longer,okaasan..'' Juuri mumbled,annoyed.

''Okaasan? OKAASAN!? **YAH GET YOUR ASS UP KURAN JUURI!**'' The usually good tempered man flared up at that insensitive remark of him being a woman.

''Okay okay.. I'm coming woman..'' She rubbed her sleepy eyes before slipping off her sleeping kimono into her outdoor wear.

''Y-yah! Why didn't you tell me you were going to change?!'' Harada yelled while turning his back on the obscene scene ,covering his blushing face.

''Number 1: You act like a woman so I treat you as one. Number 2: You saw many girls naked bodies before,so it won't matter. Number 3: I forgot you were there..''

''Wait...So after saying all these... **IT'S JUST BECAUSE YOU FORGOT I WAS HERE!?**'' His eyes bulged out in anger.

''Chillax Sano-kun. It's not good to flare up so easily like this.'' Juuri slapped his back before walking out of the room as if nothing has happened. ''It'll make you age faster ya'know?''

''Tch! Says the one who refuses to show any expressions on her face just to keep her past to herself.''

''Better than a whiny she-male.''

She countered back as both glared at each other competitively.

''Anyways,aren't you gonna practice your little 'confession' Mr Oh-So-Experienced-Cassanova?'' The sly girl smirked while mocking at him having to take her advice,crossing her arms at her chest.

_'For the best..' _

''If I had no other choice I wouldn't even bother to ask an unexperienced gurl like ya,'' He rolled those mesmerizing golden eyes of his.

_'I will endure this pain..'_

''Oh really Mr Womanizer? Please talk to the hand.'' The girl smacked his face in return.

''Ouch! Okay okay Ms Oh-Yes-You-Are-Always-Right.''

''Obviously I'm always right you douche." Juuri flipped her brown hair arrogantly.

_'Just for you..No matter what happens..'_

''Now can we please go and do your 'rehearsal' so I can get enough sleep for tomorrow?''

''Girls. So cliche. Kay kay follow me,dun get lost would'ya?''

''I won't dumbass.''

_'Cause I'm a fool just like that..'_

* * *

Under the moonlight on the bridge,the waters sparkled beautifully as it glistened and flowed gently.

''It's beautiful...'' Juuri whispered as the faint wind danced along with the loose strands of her hair,creating an eye-capturing picture. The girl quickly snapped back so Harada won't tease her for her sudden feminity.

''Ahem..Let's err...Let's begin then.'' Harada cleared his throat awkwardly,feeling heat traveling up to his neck.

''Kuran Juuri,I really love you. Ever since I've met you,you've captured my heart but you never saw my feelings. Will you accept my feelings and be mine?'' He took the bouquet of lilacs,her favorite flowers,and gave it to her.

_'No matter how much I try..' _

Juuri looked at Harada with sad eyes and looked down,allowing her bangs will cover those flowing tears of hers.

_'I still feel so hurt..'_

''That's good. If you do this to that girl,I'm sure she'll fall for you. Hehe,bye then. I need some sleep now.'' Juuri quickly turned her back and tried to leave before having a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

_'Don't...Don't hold me back..Don't give me false hopes..'_

''W-what are you doing? I said I want to go and sleep already!'' The trembling girl could swear that her voice was shaking,betraying her out front.

''Are you that dense?'' His voice suddenly dangerously low,pulling onto her collar and kissing her neck gently. ''The girl I love...Is you,Kuran Juuri.''

_'What...?'_

''You know..You ought to be punished. Stealing my heart oh so secretly,making going all crazy and jealous for you. Changing me into someone I would not be before.'' Harada rests his head on her shoulder,relieving those heavy thoughts from his heart.

''Y-you're joking right? Haha...I know you just want me to believe in you before telling me it's a joke.'' Juuri replied coldly. ''Let me tell you,don't do this type of joke on me. Especially when I love you so much. Go to that girl..''

''BAKA! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!''

Harada forcefully kissed Juuri on her pink lips,as her eyes widened in shock.

_'Please don't let this moment end...'_

The girl begged softly in her heart as she kissed back the man she has always loved blissfully.  
Harada pulled himself apart from the kiss and looked at her seriously.

''I'm serious Juuri.. I can tell you 'I love you' as many times as you want because I really feel that for you. Juuri,please be my lover.''

The man was knocked over by the sudden weight and found himself on the ground with the sobbing girl on top of him.

''Yes yes YES!''

Both smiled at each other as they leaned towards each other and shared another loving kiss between one another.

_'Bliss..Finally. I love you Harada Sanosuke. Remember that,I will love you forever.'_

* * *

Done! :D Tadaa! ^0^  
Reviews reviews reviews! :))

-Ayu


End file.
